


Mafia Child

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentions of NyoGermany, Past Character Death, blind OC, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano is the head of the Italian mafia and known as the most dangerous man in all of Italy. What happens when this blood-thirsty sadist finds out that he might be a father of a nine-year-old girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luciano Vargas. The mere mention of his name would send anyone running. It only made sense that the most dangerous man in all of Italy was the head of the deadliest Italian mafia. He practically ran the country. He had everyone under his thumb. Getting on his good side was hard to do, but once you were, you were guaranteed protection. If anyone ever had the balls to cross him, they would meet with a terrible fate. On most occasions, he would send his henchmen to do his dirty work. It was up for debate who was worse: the giant German with scars or the smaller Japanese who was rumored to be a cannibal. 

Luciano himself was by far worse than his henchmen. You had to really screw him over for him to go after you himself. While he's never one to back down from a reason to torture or kill someone, but as the boss, he had other matters to attend to. His grandfather built up a legacy of the mafia. After his death, Luciano took over as boss. It would've gone to Luciano's older brother, Flavio, but he never took it seriously. He still got involved every now and again, but he never wanted to be the boss. Luciano was fine with that and they had an agreement.

There was no "routine" in Luciano's daily life, but he was pretty much a workaholic. He spent most of his time either in his home office or one of his other offices spread around Italy. There, he would get the daily reports on what was going on in his country and deal with anyone that was a possible threat or owed him. He made sure to keep tabs on the other mafias to make sure they were staying within their boundaries. They may have been separate, but he still ran them. He controlled everything and everyone with an iron fist. He was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile at a train station in Venice, a young girl was carefully stepping down from the train. She had shoulder length brown hair with a strange blonde curl sticking out of the front of her head and pale red eyes. She found a nearby pole and waited by it. She then checked her bag to make sure she still had everything and no one stole anything. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Assuming she still had everything, she swung the bag over her shoulder and put it on her back. She then heard familiar barking quickly approaching her.

"Wait! Stop! Heel!" The girl giggled as the three dogs surrounded her.

"Aster! Blackie! Berlitz! _Sich legen!_ " The dogs immediately calmed down and sat. She reached into her bag and grabbed treats for her furry companions. She first gave a treat to Aster, the Hovawart, then Blackie, the German Shepard, and finally Berlitz, the Rottweiler. The man who was bringing the dogs finally reached them.

"Ah, ah, sorry about that. Such big dogs are hard to control." She giggled again.

"It's okay. Not everyone can handle them. Thank you for bringing them to me. I appreciate your help."

"But of course! Anything to help a young _bella_ like yourself. Oh! And don't forget your suitcase and your little wagon." The man rolled the small red wagon in front of the girl with the suitcase already inside. She felt around for it. When she found it, she then felt for the leashes of the dogs. She sat inside of the wagon while keeping a tight grip on the leashes. 

"Okay, mister. Lead the way." The man smiled as he led the dogs into the train station.

"It'sa so amazing that a little _bella_ could make such a trip from Germany to Italy by yourself. Especially without sight. It's amazing!" Yes. The young girl was blind. Making a trip from Germany all the way to Italy was risky, but she did it. Why did she do it? And why was she traveling alone? Well, it was simple really. She needed to find her father. He was the only person left that could take care of her after her mother's death. She didn't have any other family. At least, not that she knew of. Her mother had told her all about her father and how much of a great man he was. They were young when they got together, but something happened that she never found out about. Her mother said she would tell her when she got older, but...that wouldn't happen now. 

"It's not that hard, really. I've been blind my entire life, so I know how to get around by myself. It's my first time leaving the country, though. It might be kinda hard getting around now, but I got Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie to help me around."

"You know, little one. I could call my cousin to help you around. He knows all of Italia like the back of his hand. He can help you go wherever you need to go. Better than traveling around alone."

"Um...I'm not..." The man stopped and so did the dogs.

"Listen, _bella_ , it isn't safe to travel this country alone. Yes, the country is very beautiful and lovely, but it can be very dangerous. I wouldn't go about alone, especially here in Venice." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?" The man looked around him before leaning down to whisper.

"Because of the mafia boss. He controls the entire country and his headquarters are here in Venice. You don't want to be caught around by him or one of his men by yourself. You're in more danger just by being a young and blind child. You will need someone to be with you until you get to where you're going." The girl thought about it. She was in a new country all by herself and she didn't know her way around. It would be better to have a guide and someone who could be a human pair of eyes for her.

"Okay, sir. I think that will be a good idea. At least until I find my _vati_." The man tilted his head in slight confusion, then chuckled.

"A word of advice, little _bella_. You might want to stick to speaking English or Italian, if you know any. German is not a common language spoken around here and some of the locals might get confused."

"Okay, but can you stop calling me Bella. That's not my name. It's Lucia." The man chuckled again as he shook his head.

"No, no. I'm not calling you 'Bella' as a name. It is a complement. It means 'beautiful' in Italiano."

"Oh. Okay, I get it." The man chuckled.

"Si, now if you will come with me, I know where you can stay until my cousin arrives."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before anyone says anything, I'm well aware that Berlitz is supposed to be a Dachshund or a Doberman. Having a Rottie myself, I know how loving, protective, and cute they can be, so I'm being biased. Plus, Rottweilers are German dogs, so it works. And three big dogs looking after a little girl like she's their puppy? How cute is that?!
> 
> Also "Lucia" is pronounced "Loo-see-uh"


	2. Chapter 2

A man was carried into a room with a chair and a single light hanging from the ceiling. The man squirmed as his head was covered with a burlap sack and his wrists and ankles were bound with rope. He was dropped into the chair and the bag was ripped from his head. When his eyesight adjusted, he was a large blond man before him. The man was muscular with three long scars across his left arm and a smaller one on his cheek. The bound man shuddered in fear.

"Please, Signore Lutz. I'll have Luciano's money soon. I just need more time. Please! Release me!" The blond slapped the bound man, near punching him. 

"You had your time and the boss got tired of waiting." The man spit up a glob of blood.

"P-Please. I can get his money." There was a chuckle that the man knew and instantly feared.

"Money? You believe this is still about the money?" A smaller man stepped into view. He wore a brown military uniform and black boots. A curl hung from the front of his dark auburn hair and his red eyes seemed to glow. "This is more than just money, _signore_. You see, we had a deal. A deal that you broke."

"I-I don't know what you mean, Signore Luciano. I didn't break our deal." There was a sudden sharp pain in the man's shoulder. He then realized that he had a knife in his shoulder. 

"Don't fucking lie to me! My men have been watching you. You know what you've been up to and I won't stand for such disrespect and filth in my country. Now, I'm a reasonable man, am I not?" 

" _S-Si_. You are! Of course!"

"If you were to admit your guilt, perhaps I'll give you another chance. I don't have to kill you. Or your family. Just tell me what I want to know."

"I-I don't kn..." Another knife was lodged into his opposite shoulder. The man let out a blood curdling scream.

"Not what I want to hear, Marco. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You must not care about your family's lives. And after I gave you a loan for your daughter's much needed medical procedure."

"Boss." Another man emerged from the shadows. He was slightly smaller than Luciano. He had short black hair and dark violet eyes. He wore a traditional Japanese military uniform and had a katana at his side.

"Ah, Kuro. Perfect timing as usual. It looks like you'll have your fill of meat this month." The Japanese man gave a small smirk.

"What a wonderful turn of events. I just finished the last of Antonio for lunch." The man's eyes widened in fear. It was always just a rumor that Kuro was a cannibal and ate anyone that Luciano had killed. He didn't want to be his next meal.

"P-Please! I'll tell you everything! I'll even tell you where they are! Anything you want to know! Please!" Luciano smirked as he approached the man with another knife.

"So, you fear being eaten by Kuro more than you fear me? Tsk tsk tsk. You have your priorities mixed up." He lightly scraped the knife across his neck, enough to make him bleed, but not enough to cut the major artery. "I could just leave you here to bleed out slowly and painfully. I could let Kuro eat you alive. Or I could let you go home to your family. All of these things are in _my_ power. Not Kuro's, not Lutz's, but mine. Do you know why?"

"B-Because...you...you..." He pushed the knife deeper into his neck.

"Speak up, signore!"

"Because you're the boss!" He pulled the knife back a bit.

"Exactly. _I'm_ the boss. I call the shots around here. You should fear me more than anyone."

"Y-Yes sir." Luciano let out a small chuckle as he removed the knife from his neck.

"See? Was that so hard? I'm glad you finally understand this in your last moments." The man's eyes widened again.

"Wait! You said you would let me go if I told you what I know! I'll tell you everything! Please! Let me go back to my family!"

"Too little too late, Marco. You had your chance. Scream it to the heavens if you wish to clear your conscience before your demise. It makes no difference to me. Your operations will be shut down and anyone else involved will be disposed of. Your first mistake was thinking that you can do anything in my country without me finding out about it."

"B-But I would have let you in on it once it was successful enough. You would've apart of it." Luciano stabbed his knife deep into the man's stomach, causing him to hack up more blood.

"What makes you think I would want any part of your human trafficking? Scum like you disgust me." He ripped the knife from him, leaving a large gash in his abdomen. His blood quickly flowed from him stomach covering the floor in the red substance. The man coughed, hacked, and wheezed in pain. He was losing blood fast and he wouldn't last much longer. "Kuro, he's all yours. Make sure he suffers."

"With pleasure."

"Lutz. I have another job for you." The German followed the Italian out of the room, leaving the Japanese man to his meal. Luciano took out a handkerchief and cleaned off his prized knife. "Take some men to the houses and release those girls. Get their information and have them arranged to go back to their homes. Kill anyone that gets in your way without mercy."

"Yes sir." Lutz went to carry out his orders while Luciano returned to his office. He had some time to kill while his henchmen were busy. He checked in with some of his other men about some of the other operations around the country. There were many things that Luciano usually turned a blind to, but human trafficking and prostitution was not one of them. He despised the idea of someone taking young women from their homes and families for their own satisfaction. Italy was his country. He controlled it, but he also protected it. He made sure his citizens feared him, but he also made sure they were protected. He made sure nothing tainted what his grandfather built. 

_"Boss."_ Luciano responded to the intercom from Kuro.

"What is it, Kuro?"

 _"Just thought you'd like to know that the prisoner is dead."_ Luciano smirked.

"Did you make his pain last?"

_"Until his last scream."_

"Good. Make sure to leave something to send to his family. They deserve to know what happened to their dear Marco."

_"Shall I leave the ear?"_

"You left ear last time. Make it a finger. The one with his wedding ring will do nicely."

_"Yes sir."_

"And make sure you fucking clean up after yourself! Last time you left the place a mess and I'm not dealing with that stench again!"

 _"I'll keep that in mind."_ Luciano rolled his eyes. Kuro was such a smart ass sometimes, but he was loyal and he knew his place. He knew it was in his best interest to align himself with Luciano. If it wasn't for Luciano, Kuro would be long dead and he knew that. He had a life debt to the Italian, but he was anything but unhappy. Luciano was one of the few people who were okay with his cannibalistic nature. He even encouraged it. It helped when he needed to get rid of a body without leaving any evidence. Kuro was a useful asset that Luciano couldn't afford to lose. 

Meanwhile, Lucia was picked up by the train attendant's cousin. The man was very nice and offered to help her in anyway he could. Lucia noticed that pretty much everyone in Italy was super nice and helpful. If everyone was afraid of the mafia that ran the country, wouldn't they have issues trusting new people? Luckily for her, that wasn't the case. The man took her bags and put them in the back seat of his convertible. The dogs hopped in the back as well while she sat in the front. 

"So, little _bella_ , what's your name?"

"Lucia."

"Ah, such a pretty name. I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli! Welcome to Italia! Would you like a little tour of the city?" Lucia giggled.

"That would be nice, but I can't really..." Feliciano suddenly felt embarrassed. 

"Oh! So sorry! I forgot! You are blind! I'm so dumb!"

"No, no. It's okay. Really. Thank you for the offer and I'm sure you would've given a good tour." The young man smiled.

"Ah, such a nice _ragazza_. Are you sure you're German? Germans are really scary."

"I'm half German and they're not really scary. Some can be, but I'm not. I'm also half Italian."

"That's why you're here, _si?_ Looking for your papa?"

" _Ja._ I mean, _si_. I don't actually know that much Italian. I only know English and German."

"That's okay. Lots of people here do speak English. It's a second language to a lot of us. Some of the older people may only speak Italian, but you'll usually find an English speaker every now and again."

"Well, I know my dad must speak English. Or at least German if him and Mommy were together. They had to have some way to understand each other." The young man smiled.

"Speaking of, who is your papa? If he's here in Venice, maybe I know him. Everyone knows me and I know everybody! It'll make it a lot easier to find him then." Lucia felt around on the floor in front of her for her bag. When she found it, she pulled it up in her lap and dug through it.

"I know I have a picture of him in here. Mommy always said that she kept the picture from when they first met and I took it with me." Feliciano looked worried.

"Are you sure you grabbed the right one? If you can't see, how do you know it's the right one?"

"Because I can read Braille. Mommy put notes on everything in Braille so I could learn. She put them on pictures too so I knew what was what, even if I can't see what they are." Feli smiled.

"Your mommy sounds like a very smart woman." Lucia gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. She was. Oh! I found it. She said it was when they were younger, but maybe you know someone that kinda looks like this." She pulled out the picture and showed it to Feli. After he glanced at the picture, the car skidded to a stop. Lucia barely had time to stop herself from hitting the dashboard. "What? What happened?"

" _B-Bella_? A-Are you sure _that's_ your papa?" Lucia was confused at the fear in his voice. She felt the note on the top of the picture to make sure it was. The note read _Mama und Papa_.

"Yes. This is the right one. That's my mommy and daddy. Why?" The man was silent for a moment. 

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Lucia was worried.

"Are you okay, Mr. Feli? You sound scared."

"I...um...does he know...that you're looking for him?"

"No. I don't think he even knows that I exist. Why? What's going on?" Feli thought for a moment. "Mr. Feli?"

"Why don't we stop by my house? You can meet my older brother and we can eat some pasta." The car started moving again. Lucia wondered why Feli was so shaken up. Did he know her father? He had to if he asked her if she was sure of that man being her father. He had to know him. Was he afraid of him? Why the change of course of going to his house instead of finding the man? The dogs were calm in the back, so Feli still wasn't a threat. The dogs somehow were able to sense someone's ill intentions. If they were still calm, then she was calm.

It was about twenty minutes later when they finally came to a stop. Feli had been less talkative and that worried Lucia. Why was he so shocked at the picture of her father? He helped her grab her things and the dogs from the back seat. She held tightly onto their leashes as they led her up to the house. When she entered, her nose was filled with the scents of fresh garlic, cooking pasta, and tomato sauce. The smell made her stomach rumble. It had been a few hours since she last ate and the smells reminded her of just how hungry she was.

"I'm home, fratello!"

"It's about damn time! Where the hell have you been?! You should have been home an hour ago!" Light but angry footsteps entered the room. "And who the hell is this? And what's with the mutts?"

"Lovino, this is my new friend Lucia! Lucia, this is my big brother Lovino!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovino." 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Where the hell did you pick up a kid and why did you bring her here?"

"Roberto called me to help her around. She just came from Germany!" Lovino scowled.

"She's not related to that potato bastard of yours, is she?"

"No."

"Good, but that doesn't answer my question! Why is she here?!"

"For pasta, of course! And I smell you already started! I can help you finish! Lucia, you can make yourself comfortable in here and we'll be right out with the pasta!" Feli pushed Lovino hurriedly into the kitchen. Feli was acting strange, well, stranger. What was going on? Since she didn't have her eyesight, her hearing was much more sensitive and she could listen in on their conversation in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting dumber than usual?"

"Fratello, it's Lucia. She's looking for her papa."

"So? Help her find him and get her out of our hair. We can't afford to keep her and you know that."

"I know, but...it's who her papa is! I can't let her go to him! She could be wrong! I mean with her being blind and all..." There was the sound of something slamming on the counter. It was light. It might have been a wooden spoon.

"You mean to tell me that little _ragazza_ is blind?!"

" _Si_ , but that's not the important thing! She showed me a picture and...it looks like him."

"Him?"

"You know... _him_." There was a pause. Neither of them said a word for a moment. She heard some shuffling, like they were moving around between the rooms. Lucia pretended to tend to the dogs in case they were looking in on her.

"Are you sure about this, Feliciano? I swear if you're fucking with me..."

"Even I know not to joke about that! She even looks like him! It has to be true." There was another pause. Complete silence, then a sigh. Most likely from Lovino.

"Look, if what you're saying is true and she is _his_ kid, then our best chance is to let her find him on her own."

"But..."

"No buts, Feliciano! We have to think about our own lives here! He has eyes and ears all around this country. He probably already knows that she's here, whether he knows she's his daughter or not. If you try to bring her to him and he doesn't believe you, he will kill you and not bat an eye! And I am not burying my little brother, you understand me?! If she goes by herself, then he won't do anything. You know he doesn't hurt kids. Whether she's his or not, he'll take care of her one way or another." Lucia was even more confused. They both seemed to know who her father is and...they were afraid of him? What reason did they have to fear him? Was he a dangerous man? Was he...

"Okay. I'll drop her off at his headquarters, but she can at least stay for the night, can't she? Who knows how long she's been on the train from Germany? And everyone could always use some good pasta to keep their spirits up."

"Fine. And make sure you're far enough away so nobody sees you. We don't need him or his men on our asses."

"I know." Lucia was finally able to put two and two together. Her father was a feared man in Italy. Maybe he worked with the mafia boss. Maybe he was the mafia boss. Either way, Feli and Lovino would be in danger if she stayed with them for too long. She would have to find her own way to find him. "Lucia! The pasta's nearly done!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Antonio that Kuro ate is NOT Spain.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia enjoyed a nice lunch with Feli and Lovino. She learned that the brothers ran a small restaurant that their grandparents opened years before. After they passed away, Feli and Lovino took over and loved working there. Lucia told them about her life in Germany with her mother and the dogs. Her mother was dog trainer and Lucia learned along the way. They always kept at least one dog in the house and they had the current three for the last few years. 

"You're such an interesting little _ragazza_." Lovino even found himself enjoying the child's company. 

"Yeah. You're not too unbearable. You're not nearly as annoying as some other kids your age." Lucia giggled. She liked Lovino. She could tell he wasn't one to put his real feelings out in the open. He reminded her of her mother a little. She sometimes didn't know how to express her emotions around others. She only ever relaxed completely around Lucia and the dogs. It made her feel special and showed how much trust she had in her daughter. Feli started cleaning up the table.

"I'll clean the kitchen. Fratello, why don't you help Lucia get ready for a little _siesta_? Will you be okay on the sofa? We don't have any extra rooms to offer you."

"Yes. That will be fine." She heard Feli and Lovino shuffle around the kitchen. "Actually, can I ask a favor first?"

"Of course! What is it?" She rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Um...I forgot to get more food for the dogs and they ate the last of it on the train trip. Would it be trouble if you went to get more? I'm sure their really hungry by now." There was a moment of silence before Lovino groaned.

"Fine. I'll get the dogs' food. Any kind in particular?"

"Um...Mommy usually bought the food, so I don't know. Any large breed dog food should be fine. I should have some euro in my bag if you need it."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I got it covered. I'll get your dogs' food."

"Are you sure, fratello? I could lend you some."

"I got it. Lorenzo owes me a favor. He'll get me a good deal." Lovino grabbed his coat and left. Lucia heard Feli messing around in the kitchen, probably cleaning up as he said. Lucia found her way to the couch and laid down. She snapped her fingers, calling the dogs to her. She felt each of their heads and pat them. 

_"Gute jungs. Sich ausruhen._ The dogs laid out in front of the couch. Lucia felt a soft blanket cover her.

"There you go, _bella_. A nice _siesta_ will be good for you after your long trip and a big lunch." She pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Feli."

"You're welcome. I'm going for a _siesta_ myself. If you need anything, just call for me." She listened as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Minutes later, she could hear light snoring. He fell asleep quickly. Good. Lucia moved the blanket and moved towards the door. Luckily, her bags and her wagon were both there. She called over her dogs again by snapping her fingers. They were by her side in a matter of seconds. She clicked on their leashes and put her bags in the wagon. Blackie whined and nudged her arm. She pat his head.

"It's okay, Blackie. Nothing's wrong. I just don't want them getting hurt. We need to find _Vati_ on our own." She opened the door and led the dogs out. When they reached the sidewalk, she climbed into the wagon. They started to pull the wagon, setting out to find Lucia's father. Without a lead on where he could possibly be, the four of them were in for a long journey.

Lucia had no idea how long they had been moving. The slight chill in the air indicated it was getting late. It was at least late afternoon, getting very close to nighttime. Lucia was starting to have second thoughts about leaving Feli and Lovino. so late. She should've waited until morning and had a head start on the day. She would need to find a place for the night soon, but she had no idea how. She didn't even know where she was. The dogs suddenly came to a stop.

"What is it?" There was suddenly a series of loud noises. Lucia recognized them as gunshots. _"Gehen! Gehen!"_

The dogs started running away from the gunshots. They didn't get far before a man ran in front of them. Trying to evade them, the dogs turned too hard, causing the wagon to topple over. The man that ran in front of them spoke angrily in Italian. Before she could get up, the man grabbed her and held her. The dogs growled at the man, threatening to attack when given the command. Lucia then heard a click and something metal and cold was held to her temple. The man continued to yell at her in Italian. The dogs began barking. 

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" Lucia didn't know if the other man would help or not, but there was a plus side. She recognized that he didn't have an Italian accent. It was German. 

_"Herr! Ich bin Deutsch! Bitte um Hilfe!"_ The man tightened his grip on her, causing the dogs to bark louder. 

"You never know when to stop, do you?" The man yelled more, pressing the gun more into Lucia's head.

"Back off, Lutz! Or I kill the girl!"

"I have mein orders. I don't make deals." A single gunshot went off. The man's grip sudden fell away as she was dropped to the ground. Her dogs surrounded and licked at her, making sure she was okay. She assured them she was fine as she stood up. 

" _Danke_ , mister."

"You're a long way from home, kid. The hell are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm looking for someone. _Mein vati_. I won't be able to find him by myself. Can you help me?"

"Sorry, kid. I don't have time to deal with you. Find him yourself." She heard him start to walk away. 

"Wait! Are you going to let a blind girl wander Italy by herself at night?" He stopped. He approached her, but not too close on account of the dogs. They were still very on edge. The man leaned down and waved his hand in front of her eyes. 

" _Scheisse_ , kid. How the hell did you make it out here?"

"That's a long story. Can you help me or not?"

"Like to help, but can't. Got other things to do." He started to leave again. Lucia then had a thought.

"You work for the mafia, don't you?" He stopped again. She struck a nerve. "I don't know much about my _vati_ , but I feel like he might have something to do with you guys. I tried getting help from someone earlier, but they mentioned that they would be risking their lives if they took me to him. He could be the boss himself."

"The boss doesn't have any kids. And you should be more careful about who you mention the mafia to. Could get you in trouble." 

"Could you at least look at a picture of him and tell me if I'm wrong. If I'm wrong, I'll leave you alone and find someone else to help. Please." The man thought for moment. The kid would probably get herself killed if she went around to everyone she met talking about her father being the mafia boss. It wouldn't hurt to confirm that he wasn't and send her on her way. He wasn't really his responsibility anyway. She found her way to Italy. She could find her way around. 

"Fine, kid." 

"Thank you." She grabbed one of the dogs' leashes and he led her to her fallen wagon and bags. She felt around for her backpack. After finding it, she rummaged through for the picture. She pulled it out and held it up in the direction of the man. He took the picture and examined it. He was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't freak out like Feli did, but silence wasn't good either. "Sir?"

"You sure this is him?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes! That's him! Do you know him or not?" The man scowled at her snarky attitude. He re-examined the picture to make sure what he was seeing was right. After seeing that his eyes weren't playing a trick on him, he sighed. 

"Come with me, kid." He picked up her wagon and her suitcase.

"Huh?"

"You want to find your dad or not?" 

"Yeah."

"Then come with me." She grabbed the other leashes and swung her backpack on her shoulder. Her dogs followed the man, pulling Lucia along with them. The walk was uncomfortably quiet, but thankfully it wasn't long before they came to their destination. The man led Lucia into a random building. Lucia's nose was assaulted with a sour and metallic smell. It rumbled her stomach, but not in a good way. The dogs didn't like the smell of the place either and became anxious. Lucia calmed them the best she could. 

"Lutz! Is that you?!" She heard footsteps echoing and entering the room. 

" _Ja._ And the job is done. All the houses have been emptied and everyone disposed of."

"Good." There was a pause. "Who the hell is that?"

"A kid." Lucia could almost feel the other man's eyes roll.

"Obviously, you kraut! What the hell did you bring a kid here for? I told you to have the girls in those houses sent home, not to bring them here!" Lucia suddenly feared for the German. The Italian man sounded angry enough to kill. And he just might.

"Sir! I-It's not his fault! He's helping me!" The Italian man walked up to her. The dogs started growling as he approached. He scowled at her furry companions. She looked down at the young girl. She could almost feel the weight of his gaze on her. She was almost glad that she couldn't see his eyes at that moment.

"What's your name, kid?"

"L-Lucia. Lucia Beilschmidt." The man was confused at her name. Her first name was Italian, yet her last name was German. Half and half maybe. It would explain her German accent and blonde curl. "I'm looking for my v- my father. He has the picture of him. It's the only one my mommy had of him."

"Lutz, the picture." Lutz handed over the picture to the Italian. The man examined the picture and paused. He looked at the girl, then back to the picture. Lucia grew nervous. That one picture caused so much trouble in one day.

"Boss? Is that..."

"Shut it, Lutz! Where did you get this picture, kid?!" The dogs began to growl again.

"M-My mommy! She said that's my daddy! She named me after him too! His name is..."

"Luciano?" Her eyes widened. His name _was_ Luciano. Did that mean...?

"Are you Luciano? Are you my daddy?" Luciano shook his head.

"No! That's impossible! Monika and I never had a kid! I don't know what she told you, but you're not my kid!" Lucia's anger flared.

"My mommy didn't lie! She said you two met when she was visiting Italy ten years ago!" Luciano was surprised at the child's outburst. Grown men didn't have the balls to talk back to him, yet alone yell at him. The little girl did it without hesitation. "She told me everything. You two met in a restaurant when you both were eighteen. She was here for the summer and you two spent it together. When she had to go back to Germany, you two kept in touch until you stopped talking to her. She never got to tell you she was pregnant and she couldn't get in touch with you again."

"...Is that so?" Luciano couldn't deny it if he wanted to. He remembered all of it. He cut off communications with Monika after his grandfather died and he took over the mafia. For one reason or another, he never got back in touch with her. That didn't mean he believed Lucia was his.

"Yes and she had to raise me by herself. She said something about her family not wanting anything to do with her after she got pregnant. Only Aunt Julchen helped before she died. And now Mommy's gone too." Luciano's eyes widened in shock. Monika...was dead? 

"What happened to your mother?" Lucia deflated and her mood became somber.

"She...she was sick for a long time. She said Cancer made her sick. Cancer took Mommy away." Heavy tears threatened to fall from her pale eyes. Luciano kept his emotions about him, but he could sympathize with the girl. He knew what it felt like to have the only person who ever cared about you taken away without warning. He cleared his throat. 

"Sad story, kid, but that doesn't mean your mine. Your mother could've made a mistake. You don't know who else she's been with after me." Before Lucia could retort, another person entered the room.

"Boss. I've finished my...work." The man had an odd accent. Lucia couldn't quite place it. It was certainly Asian, but what kind of Asian, she couldn't tell.

"Kuro...You're timing is actually perfect again." Kuro took notice of Lucia.

"Why is there a kid here?"

"Never mind her. How fast can your people run a paternity test?" Kuro was confused by the question.

"Why do you..."

"Just answer the damn question, Kuro!"

"Um...Three days is the soonest." Luciano obviously wasn't happy with that answer. He didn't want to be stuck with a kid that might not even be his for three days. He didn't have much of a choice. She insisted that he was her father and there was a possibly he was. He did know her mother and was with her for a while. Hell, she even looked like him a bit, but he wanted proof.

"Fine. I need one for me and the kid. No questions asked. Understand?" Of course Kuro wanted to ask, but he decided against it. He didn't feel like messing with him at that moment. 

"Of course. If you give me some samples of DNA, I can get them to my men tonight and they can start working immediately."

"Good. The sooner, the better."

"I'll grab some swabs and take some samples." Kuro left to get his equipment. Luciano turned his attention back to Lucia.

"Now, kid...Lutz, what the hell are you doing?" Lutz was knelt down petting Lucia's dogs. He looked up to Luciano with child-like eyes.

"Petting the dogs. They are such beautiful breeds." Luciano rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself.

"Get up, you idiot." Lutz reluctantly tore himself away from the beautiful and lovable dogs. Luciano cleared his throat again.

"Anyway, we'll get a paternity test done and prove if you're my kid or not. Until then, I'll allow you to stay in my manor. Once the test come back and you're not mine, you're getting a one-way train ride back to Germany. Blind or not, you'll be on your own, understand?" Lucia couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to admit that he is her father. She knew he was. She could feel it.

"I understand." Lucia then thought of something. "Wait. I didn't tell you I was blind."

"I'm not dumb. You never looked directly at any of us and your eyes are pale and clouded. Plus, you have the dogs leading you around everywhere. It's not hard to see that. That being said, don't expect me to babysit you around my home. You found your way from Germany to Italy. You can find your way around a house." Kuro re-entered the room carrying a small kit. He opened it up and took out what looked like a cotton swab in a small tube.

"Alright, Boss. You first." Luciano opened his mouth and Kuro swabbed the inside of his cheek. He clipped the swab inside of the small tube. He then took out another tube with another cotton swab and walked over to Lucia. "Alright, kid. Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"For the test. Just do it." Lucia scowled a little before opening her mouth. He swabbed around the inside of her cheek, then put he sample in it's own tube. "Alright. I'll have my men work on it as soon as possible. It shouldn't take more than three days."

"Fine. Just get it done!"

 _"Hai."_ With that, Kuro left. Lucia really didn't see the need for the test, but if it'll make Luciano feel better, then she wouldn't complain. He'll see one way or another that she's his daughter.

"Lutz, take her to the manor. I still got work to do. Find a room to put her and don't let those mutts in my house." Lucia wasn't too happy about that.

"Wait! My dogs have to stay with me! They're my eyes! I can't get around without them and I'll only be more annoying if they're not with me." Luciano scowled at the child. He didn't want her to be more of a pain than she already was.

"One dog. You pick one to be with you. The other two stay outside and I'm not changing my mind on that." And with that, Luciano went back to his office. Lucia wondered what her mother saw in him when they were younger. Maybe he was different back then? Lutz took her back out of the building and led her into the backseat of a large truck. There was enough room for her and the dogs. Lutz put her things in the trunk, then climbed into the driver's seat. As they rode, it was too quiet. Lucia decided to talk to Lutz.

"Mr. Lutz?"

"You can drop the 'Mr.' Just call me Lutz."

"Okay. Lutz. How long have you lived in Italy?" Lutz was hesitant before answering.

"A while. About...seven years." Seven years? That was a long time to be away from home. And he still had such a heavy German accent. Guess that doesn't really goes away after spending most of your life in Germany. 

"That's a long time. What made you move here?" Lutz chuckled.

"You ask a lot of questions, kid."

"I wanna know stuff. And since we're probably spend a lot of time together, I wanna know about you. You're German, I'm half German. We might have somethings in common. You find out stuff by talking and asking questions." Lutz scoffed.

"Anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?" Lucia deflated a bit. 

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." Lutz noticed her tone wasn't as chipper and curious. It was quieter and...almost scared? 

"H-Hey, kid. I was kidding. No need to get upset. I'm just messing with you. Ask any question you want. We got a while until we get to the manor. Plenty of time to get to learn some things about each other because I got some questions for you too." Lucia's lips stretched into a small smile. Maybe Lutz wasn't as scary as he seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Luciano's house was pleasant enough. She got along with Lutz better than she thought. He was a really nice man once you got passed the giant mean German persona. She learned that he loved dogs just as much as she did. Anyone who liked dogs was alright in her book. She told him about how she and her mom trained their dogs to help her around. She was four when they started their training and had fun doing it. They were trained in a year and they've been her companions since. 

"Alright, kid. We're here." They got out a stood before a large mansion surrounded by a large wall. There was a lot of land of fresh cut grass. Lucia wished she could see the house. It would take her a while to get learn her way around. She got out of the truck and went to the back door the let the dogs out. 

"Come on, boys." They jumped out and stood in front of her. Lutz came over to her side.

"Remember, kid. You're only allowed to have one dog in the house. The other two have to go out back." She pouted remembering her father's orders. How was she suppose to choose which dog to bring with her? She's always had the three of them. To help her choose, she hovered her hand over their heads, then put it down on a random dog's head. Feeling his hair, she knew it was Berlitz.

"Berlitz! You stay inside tonight." She took his leash in one hand and the other two in the other. She handed the two leashes to Lutz. "Here."

" _Danke_ , kid. Come on." He lead her to the front door and unlocked it. They entered the large main room and he clicked on the lights. The room lit up and illuminated over the white marble floor, two staircases, and crystal chandler. Lutz led her to a chair and sat her down. "Stay here. I'm taking the dogs out back. Don't move."

"I won't." She heard him walk away. She was almost surprised that Aster and Blackie went with him so willingly. They rarely ever did anything without her or her mother telling them to. If they were willing to listen to him, maybe he really was a good person. They were very protective and could sense danger from a mile away. They were like canine bodyguards. Berlitz sat in front of her obediently. She pet his head and he rest his head in her lap. Lutz returned a few minutes later. 

"Alright, the dogs are out back. There's plenty of space for them to run and there's a wall, so they won't run off."

"They wouldn't run off, anyway. They don't go anywhere without me." He sighed.

"Such loyalty. This is why I prefer dogs over cats."

"Does he like cats or dogs?" He shrugged.

"Boss isn't much of an animal person. Kuro is the cat person, even if he won't admit it." He grabbed her bags. "Come on. I'll take you to your room."

She stood up and gripped Berlitz's leash as he followed Lutz up one of the staircases. Once they were up the stairs, they went down a hallway that had doors on each side. Lutz stopped at one. He took out a set of keys and unlocked it. Why was the door locked? Were they all locked? Once unlocking the door, he led her inside and dropped her bags on the freshly made bed. The room had plain white walls, a matching dresser and nightstand set, and a full size bed. The room smelled like it was recently cleaned. She made her way to the bed and sat on it. Feeling the top comforter, she felt it was soft. Freshly washed. 

"This is nice. I wish I could see it, though." Lutz sat next to her.

"What's it like being blind? Not being able to see anything around you. That's got to suck." She giggled.

"Not really. I mean...sometimes I do wish that I could see certain things, like my dogs, my home, my friends. I never even got to see my mommy." She was silent for a moment. "But, it does have its advantages. I can hear really well and I can read with my hands in both German and English. That's pretty cool. Mommy even taught me how to cook, so we didn't go hungry when she was sick. I can do anything a normal person can, except see that is."

"Well, that's vunderbar.

"Yeah." She yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"It's pretty late. You should go to bed." She nodded in agreement and went to grab her bag. Lutz helped her look for her pajamas and left her to change and sleep. Once she was in her pajamas, she climbed in the bed and got under the warm covers. Berlitz laid down at the foot of the bed, keeping guard. Lucia fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day for the child and fatigue hit her hard. 

Later on that night, Luciano returned to his manor. Lutz let him know that Lucia was asleep in one of the spare rooms and didn't give him any trouble. Luciano nodded and let Lutz go to bed. He went to Lucia's room and opened the door. Berlitz raised his head when he heard the door. When he saw it was him, he sat up, but didn't make a noise. Luciano eyed the dog, almost daring him to make a move as he entered the room. He went over to the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. He couldn't deny how much she looked like him. She even had his curl. Could she really be his? Well, he would soon find out once the test results came back.

The more he looked at her, the more he saw Monika in her. He hadn't thought about her in years, but seeing the child reminded him of how much he loved her. He missed her. As the mafia boss, he had a lot on his plate. He never forgot about her, but he never had the time to miss her. She was one of the few people that didn't fear him. If anything, she always challenged him. He liked that about her. She always had a strong spirit and a lot of fight. He actually thought about marrying her at one point, but then she went back to Germany. He knew she had to, but he had hoped that he would see her again. Who knew their last night together would produce such a pretty little girl?

Berlitz got up and sat next to him. Luciano looked at the dog and pet his head. Berlitz allowed him to do so and he smiled a bit. He would go to his grave before admitting that he had a soft spot for animals. Lutz was the dog lover and Kuro liked his cats. He was fine without either. He sighed as he got up and left her room. He stretched out as he went to his own. He took a shower and dressed himself for bed. He climbed in his king sized bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Berlitz's ears twitched as he heard a noise. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard it again. He growled at the noise, not knowing what it was or where it came from. He heard more noises and finally got up. Luciano hadn't closed the door all the way and Berlitz pawed at the door until it opened. He wandered the halls looking for the sound. He heard it again. It came from downstairs. He followed it down the staircase. The front door was cracked open, indicating someone else was in the house. He heard the noise coming from the kitchen. He also saw that the kitchen light was on. He slowly stalked towards it. There was a strange blond man in a white suit walking around. Berlitz growled and the man quickly turned around.

"Woah, woah. Where did you come from? Luci doesn't have a dog." Berlitz barked loudly at him. His bark was loud enough to wake up both Luciano and Lucia. She sat up and called for him, but he didn't come to her. He wasn't in the room. She heard his barking downstairs. She slid out of bed and felt around to find the door. She found the door was wide open. She tried to leave, only to bump into someone. 

"Hey. Why is that damned dog of yours making so much noise?" She recognized it as Luciano. 

"I don't know. He never barks unless there's danger. Maybe someone broke in or is trying to." He scoffed.

"No one is dumb enough to try to break into my house. They'd have to have a death wish for evening thinking about it." She pouted a bit and crossed her arms.

"Well, he doesn't bark for nothing. He would stop if it was just Mr. Lutz or Mr. Kuro. Someone's here that shouldn't be." Luciano immediately groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Son of a bitch." He walked away and went downstairs. She carefully followed him, careful not to trip over anything or fall down the stairs. Luciano went to the kitchen to see Berlitz growling and barking at the blond man. "Flavio! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Fratello! So nice to see you too. Can you call off the pooch? When did you even get a dog?"

"I didn't." He turned to Berlitz. "And shut the hell up already!"

"Berlitz! Kommen hier!" Berlitz stopped barking and went to the child that called him. She commanded him to sit and he obeyed. She pet his head as a reward. The blond man gasped when he saw the small child.

"Luciano! Did you kidnap a child?! Just because you are the mafia boss doesn't mean..." 

"Shut the fuck up, Flavio! I didn't kidnap her!" The man, Flavio, calmed down a bit and looked confused.

"Then what is the little bambina doing here? It's not like you have a daughter." Luciano pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Why she's here is not your business. Why the hell are you in my house at three in the fucking morning?! You better have a damned good reason or I'll let the dog tear your ass up." Flavio just chuckled. 

"Oh Luci. You know you wouldn't hurt your own familia. Especially your fratello. You love me too much." Luciano sneered at him. Flavio looked at Lucia and waved at her. Unable to see this, she didn't wave back as she pet Berlitz and stared blankly towards the men. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Maybe she is your daughter. Just as rude."

"W-What? What did I do?" Luciano sighed. 

"She's not being rude, you idiota. She can't see you. She's blind." Flavio gasped in shock. 

"Blind?" He went over to her and saw her pale unfocused eyes. "Dio mio. I apologize, bella. I shouldn't have called you rude. I didn't know you couldn't see. Please forgive me." 

"Oh. It's okay. People don't usually know until I tell them." He smiled, picking her up and blew air into her cheek. She smiled and laughed.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest and cutest little thing." He held her on his hip and poked her belly, causing her to giggle again. "You should definitely keep her, fratello. She's too adorable to give back to her parents.

"She doesn't have any parents. That's why she's here. She thinks I'm her father." Flavio looked at his brother for a moment before bursting out in laughter. He had to keep a firm grip on Lucia to keep from dropping her. Luciano rolled his eyes.

"Y-You...her father...hahahahaha!" Lucia didn't really see what was so funny. Maybe it was an adult thing. Flavio huffed a few hard breaths and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh that's funny, Luci. You a papa. How absurd."

"Yeah yeah." Lucia pouted a bit. 

"But his is my vati. I know it." The blond man looked at the little girl in his arms as if he just noticed her German accent. He then thought of something. 

"Wait...you're German." He looked to his brother. "Luciano...is this..."

"Yeah. It's Monika's kid." Flavio was quiet for a moment, just staring at the girl he was holding. Luciano had never seen his brother that quiet before. What the hell was going through his mind? He suddenly squealed, hugging her and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Questo è meraviglioso! That means we get to keep her! Who know my baby brother could make such an adorable little bambina! You're going to have so much from with your Uncle Flavi!" Luciano groaned and rolled his eyes, annoyed at his older brother.

"She isn't staying, Flavio. Once Kuro gets the results back from the paternity test and proves she isn't mine, I'm sending her back to Germany." The blond Italian shook his head as he put Lucia down and crouched down to her. 

"Can you give us a moment, bambina? I need to have a little talk with my fratello." Lucia knew this situation all too well. She dealt with it a lot back when her mommy was still alive. Monika was always trying to protect her from people talking about her, but she usually heard anyway.

"Just head on back to bed. It's late. I'll take care of him." She grabbed Berlitz's leash and had him lead her out of the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs, but stopped at the top to listen in on them. She could hear Flavio start talking again.

"Luciano Cicero Vargas, you are not sending that little girl back to Germany. Whether or not she is your daughter, you are not sending her back."

"And why the hell not? You know damn well I don't have time for a kid and I'm not taking care of a kid that might not even be mine."

"And what do you think that Monika would think of you abandoning her child?" It was quiet for a moment. That must have struck a nerve. "That little girl came here from Germany all by herself. She obviously doesn't have anyone else if she did that. She's all alone and right now and you know how hard it is growing up without a father. You know how lost we would be if it wasn't for Nonno."

"...You're a bastard, you know that?" 

"But I'm right and you know that. If you want, I can take care of her during the day while you're working, but you need to put in some sort of effort to being a father to that little bambina. Even if the paternity test says she isn't yours, she is still a child. Don't push her to the side like she's nothing. We both know that kind of pain and I wouldn't wish that upon any child." It went quiet again. Luciano hated when his older brother was right. They were both pretty much abandoned by their father when they were young. He didn't know where they would be if Nonno didn't take them in. Lucia was alone and her own family didn't want her. She was still Monika's daughter and possibly his. He still wasn't ready to admit it, but he couldn't just leave her. For Monika's sake.

"You know, for a flamboyant dumbass, you can be pretty wise sometimes." Flavio chuckled.

"As your big brother, I have to be insightful for you every now and again." Luciano rolled his eyes.

"Now that that's out of the way, you never answered my question of why the hell you're in my house at this hour." 

"Oh, Luci, can't I just surprise my baby brother?"

"Not at three in the goddamn morning." Lucia headed back to her room, not wanting to risk them finding out she was listening. She was glad that Flavio was on her side to convince Luciano to let her stay, but she still hated that he was so against the idea of having a child. She could imagine that a mob boss having a child could be a liability, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to have one. Maybe he just needed some convincing that she was his daughter. There had to be something she could do to prove that. Maybe she could learn more about him from Flavio.


End file.
